Mine
by liinn
Summary: Siapa sangka, Sasuke yang sangat terkenal di kalangan wanita dan memiliki predikat heart breaker itu malah takluk oleh gadis nerd yang ditemuinya di perpustakaan/RnR?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dont Like Dont Read**

.

..

...

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Sasuke. Pemuda 21 tahun yang kini tengah menempuh pendidikan di Universitas Konoha itu adalah pemuda impian para wanita. Dengan tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna di tempat-tempat tertentu serta pahatan aristokrat wajahnya sudah tentu membuat hampir semua wanita memujanya, bahkan tidak sedikit para lelaki iri padanya. Ditunjang dengan otak jeniusnya serta berasal dari klan ternama di Konoha. Sosok Sasuke mungkin adalah cerminan dari sosok lelaki sempurna yang idamkan para wanita.

Namun, di sisi lain Sasuke juga dikenal sebagai _heart breaker_ karena sudah tidak dapat terhitung lagi berapa banyak wanita yang patah hati karena penolakannya. Tidak sepenuhnya salah Sasuke juga karena mendapat julukan seperti itu, pemuda itu hanya belum menemukan gadis yang cocok untuknya. Namun ia memiliki kebiasaan jelek, mengencani seorang gadis hari ini dan esoknya ia langsung menolaknya dengan alasan tidak tertarik. Meski begitu, masih banyak gadis yang bersedia mengantri dan berharap mendapat giliran kendati tahu mereka akan patah hati setelahnya.

Sore itu, Sasuke dan Kiba serta Naruto (sahabat-sahabat yang tidak diakuinya) tengah berada di perpustakaan kampus yang kebetulan sedang sepi (hanya ada beberapa orang ) untuk mencari beberapa buku sebagai refrensi tugas mereka. Sasuke sudah menemukan buku yang dicarinya dan mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di sudut dekat rak buku karena disana sepi. Berikutnya Naruto datang dengan setumpuk buku dan Kiba yang hanya mengambil sebuah buku.

"Kau akan meminjam sebanyak itu?" Kiba mengernyit, melihat buku-buku tebal yang diambil Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk antusias dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Tentu saja."

Entah kenapa Kiba merasa mual melihat buku-buku apa saja yang akan dipinjam Naruto. Apa dia sanggup membaca semua itu?

Setelah duduk, Kiba menyenggol Sasuke yang tengah sibuk dengan buku tentang bisnis berbahasa inggris di tangannya. Awalnya ia mengira Sasuke sibuk membaca namun pandangan matanya menuju ke arah lain. Pemuda penyuka anjing itu mengikuti arah tatapan Sasuke dan menyeringai keji.

"Wow, ternyata selera Uchiha Sasuke seperti itu," ujar Kiba, menunggu reaksi dari Sasuke.

Naruto yang ternyata juga telah memerhatikan Sasuke ikut mengamati objek yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. "Kenapa kau menatap Sakura- _chan_ terus?" tanya Naruto membuat jelas siapa objek yang tengah diperhatikan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis merah jambu yang nampak sangat serius mengetik sesuatu di _netbook_ nya.

"Jadi, namanya Sakura." Kiba menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Matanya kembali memerhatikan Sakura, menilai penampilan gadis itu dengan baju lengan panjang kebesarannya dan kacamata dengan _frame_ merah muda yang bertengger manis di hidung mungilnya.

Seingat Kiba, ia pernah mendengar nama Sakura dari pacarnya, Hinata. Ah, ia ingat. Gadis yang merupakan magang dari dokter ternama Tsunade itu kerap kali dibicarakan pacarnya tentang nilai akademisnya yang hampir sempurna di semua mata kuliah. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kiba tertarik. Sakura itu terkenal sebagai _nerd_ di kalangan teman-teman seangkatannya.

Mungkin julukan _nerd_ untuk Sakura benar adanya, melihat gadis itu memang pendiam dan cenderung lebih suka menyendiri di perpustakaan ditemani tumpukan buku atau diam di dalam kelasnya di depan _netbook pink_ kesayangannya. Tidak ada yang membuatnya lebih antusias selain sesuatu yang bersifat akademis.

Namun, Sakura sepenuhnya tidak seperti itu. Gadis itu sama seperti orang pada umumnya dan tidak terlalu _freak_ sesuatu apapun. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang pendiam dengan penampilan yang kurang menarik menurut pandangan orang pada umunya membuatnya dicap _nerd_ oleh sebagian orang.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil Kiba.

"Hn."

"Sepertinya pesonamu tidak berpengaruh untuknya," ujar Kiba menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang kembali melirik sekilas pada Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Uchiha Sasuke," timpal Sasuke angkuh.

Kiba tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang dengan Uchiha Sasuke. "Benarkah? Sepertinya ia tidak peduli denganmu," kekeh Kiba saat melihat Sakura sempat melihat ke arah mereka kemudian memutar matanya tak acuh.

"Cih! Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula dia bukan tipeku." Sasuke menutup bukunya dan bersiap berdiri namun tubuhnya ditahan oleh Kiba.

"Atau itu malah sebaliknya?" goda Kiba yang kini tengah tertawa kemenangan dalam hatinya.

Sasuke mendengus kemudian menepis tangan Kiba dari pundaknya. "Orang seperti dia akan takluk hanya dengan menatapnya saja."

Kiba tertawa membuat beberapa orang menatap ke arahnya. Sontak ia langsung menutup mulutnya cepat. "Sepertinya tidak begitu, Uchiha," katanya meremehkan.

"Tutup mulutmu dan beri aku lima menit." Sasuke meletakkan bukunya sedikit kasar di atas meja hingga menimbukan dentuman kecil.

Kiba duduk di kursi yang ditempati Sasuke sebelumnya dengan tatapa geli dan Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke?"

"Kita lihat saja," sahut Kiba.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan aura keangkuhan yang menguar kuat menyelimuti setiap langkahnya, Sasuke mendekati gadis incarannya dengan seringai tipis yang tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Mata kelamnya memerhatikan sang gadis layaknya predator yang tidak ingin melepas buruannya.

Ya, sang mangsa adalah Haruno Sakura.

Tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu, Sasuke langsung menarik kursi kosong di sebelah Sakura. Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke hanya diam memerhatikan, menunggu reaksi dari sang gadis. Namun sayang, Sakura hanya fokus mengetik pada _netbook_ nya, benar-benar tidak memedulikan kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya.

Mau tidak mau Sasukelah yang harus memulai terlebih dahulu walau pemuda itu sangat enggan ─ karena _pride -_ nya.

"Ahem."

Sasuke mendengus rendah setelah mendapatkan tanggapan yang tak begitu berarti dari Sakura. Gadis itu hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mengetiknya, membuat Sasuke kesal bukan main.

"Haruno Sakura!" Sasuke akhirnya memanggil nama sang gadis, dan ternyata berhasil. Gadis itu menengok padanya dan seketika itu juga Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Nampaknya harga dirinya harus dibiarkan jatuh ke dasar jurang untuk saat ini. Nyatanya gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyambut uluran tangannya dan malah menatapnya dengan kening mengerut dan wajah bingung.

"Aku sudah tahu," ujar Sakura tanpa berniat menjabat tangan Sasuke yang masih terulur padanya. "Katakan apa maumu dan pergilah."

Sungguh, Sasuke sangat tersinggung dengan reaksi Sakura. Oniksnya menyipit tatkala mendapati sang gadis kembali mengabaikannya dan memilih kembali berkutat dengan layar Ms. Word dihadapannya. Namun Sasuke tak pantang arah, penolakan yang diterimanaya malah membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menaklukkan gadis merah jambu yang kini tak mengacuhkannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sakura."

Sakura nampak sedikit berjengit saat Sasuke membisikkan kata-kata tersebut tepat di telingnya. Sontak, gadis itu mendelik seraya menutup _netbook-_ nya sedikit kasar tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu.

Melihat Sakura yang sudah berdiri untuk meninggalkannya, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Sasuke langsung meraih pinggang gadis incarannya hingga terduduk di atas pahanya. "Apa Uchiha ingin, ia mendapatkan. Dan aku menginginkanmu." Sasuke berujar tepat di depan bibir Sakura, dan detik berikutnya bibirnya meraup lembut bibir _peach_ sang gadis yang kini tengah terbelalak kaget.

Kedua lengan kekarnya melingkari pinggang ramping gadis yang sedari dahulu telah menarik atensinya, namun terlalu gengsi untuk mendekatinya. Kecupan yang diberikannya hanya belain lembut, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang begitu lama terpendam. Namun tiba-tiba, matanya terbuka lebar saat mendapati Sakura membalas kecupannya. Bukan hanya itu, dengan beraninya gadis itu mengalungkan kedua lengan di lelehernya. Sebelah tangan Sakura meraih tengkuk Sasuke dan meremas rambut hitam lelaki itu, membuat sang empunya kaget. Dan yang membuatnya luar biasa _shock,_ adalah ketika Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan membiarkan benda lembut milik Sakura menerobos mulutnya mengubah ciuman mereka menjadi lebih intens. Sasuke seolah sedang _sport_ jantung saat ini. Tanpa sadar ia membiarkan Sakura mendominasinya, membuat gadis itu menyeringai disela-sela pagutannya.

Belum sempat Sasuke membalikkan keadaan, Sakura terlebih dahulu menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan kerlingan menggoda.

"Sepertinya kau keliru, Tuan. Tidak selamanya kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Terutama saat kau terlalu pengecut untuk mendekatiku." Sakura terkekeh kemudian mengecup sudut bibir Sasuke dan beranjank dari pahanya. Seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, gadis itu meraih tas punggungnya dan pergi dengan santainya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih belum bereaksi.

Sasuke bergeming, otak jeniusnya masih belum mampu memproses kejadian barusan. Tubuhnya seolah di paku pada kursinya, menatap punggung gadis merah jambu yang semakin lama menghilang dari jangkaun matanya.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Seharusnya ia yang membuat Sakura takluk padanya, tetapi kenapa malah sebaliknya. Dan yang benar saja, kenapa ia tak berkutik saat dirinya didominasi dengan leluasa oleh Sakura barusan. Seharusnya ia mampu membalasnya tapi kenapa ia tidak melakukan apapun. Apa karena terlalu terbuai atau karena tidak memiliki pengalaman. Jujur saja, ciumannya dengan Sakura adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

Sial.

Sasuke mendengus kasar setelah akhirnya mampu meresapi apa yang terjadi. Ia menyapu pandangannya ke setiap sudut perpustakaan dan bisa bernapas sedikit lega karena tidak ada satupun pengunjung saat ini, selain dirinya dan dua temannya yang tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tentu saja menertawakan dirinya, siapa lagi.

Geram dengan Naruto dan Kiba, Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berniat memberi pelajarn pada keduanya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah benda yang tergeletak di atas meja yang ditempati Sakura sebelumnya.

Kartu perpustakaan Sakura.

Seringai dengan modus tersembunyi terpatri di wajahnya. Ia menatap lekat foto seorang gadis yang beberapa saat lalu membuatnya bertindak seperti bukan dirinya.

"Kita lihat, seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan dari jeratan pesonaku, Sakura. Akan kupastikan kau akan menjadi milikku. Secepatnya."

Sasuke terkekeh, lalu mengusap sudut bibirnya dimana kecupan yang diberikan Sakura terakhir kali.

"Bersiap-siaplah, Sayang."

 **FIN**

Ngahaha another mainstream story.

Ahya, udah pada tau kan kalo ada event baru buat savers, **1st Forehead Poke Celebration** (FPC) buat ngerayain satu tahun canonnya SasuSaku. Mari darling-darling tercintah ikut ngeramein. Publishnya entar kok, awal bulan nopember. So masih ada waktu buat nyiapin karya.


End file.
